Reversal
by Psycgurl
Summary: Written for Kashmir 1 for Halloween Fic Exchange. Jackie and Hyde dress up as Donna and Eric on Halloween.


**Title**: "Reversal"

**Chapter: **1/1  
**Author:** Psycgurl  
**Email:**  
**Rating:** R (not full on smut- however, if it is considered NC-17 then I'll take it down)  
**Category:** Romance/Smuttish/Comedy

**Summary:** Jackie and Hyde dress up as Eric and Donna on Halloween.  
**Spoilers: **Season 6: Before "We're Not Gonna Take It"  
**Disclaimer:** The characters involved in this story do not belong to me, but to the people over at Carsey/Warner. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made.  
**Distribution:** If you ask me nicely.  
**Notes (1):** Good God, this is the first time I'm writing something remotely smutty. I owe Nera for the whole idea/concept.  
**Dedication:** To **Kashmir 1 **for the Halloween Fic Exchange.

**Requriment was: **Pairing: Jackie and Hyde, Genre: Romance/Smut, Rating: R, Season: Six, Must include the phrase: Thank you, Captain Obvious, Additional requirements: Set during Halloween. Let your imagination run wild

**Feedback: **Yes please!!

---

"Steven!"

"No- I'm not doing this."

"Please…" Jackie Burkhart pleaded through the doors of her boyfriend's room, pounding as loud as she could with her little fists.

"Look, Jackie. I said no, okay?" Hyde remarked, opening the door and pushing past her as their friends looked on in amusement.

"But I promised. And we just got back together and you have to start listening to what I say again!" Jackie exclaimed. She sat down on the side of the couch in the basement, looking directly at Hyde who sat in his chair and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"It's not going to work, Jackie. I'm not going to this stupid Halloween party dressed up as a _jock_!" Hyde retorted. "I'm just going for the booze."

"Please?" Jackie begged with a small pout. "Mrs. Forman said that it's a dress-up party and we have to match, Steven! I'm going to dress up as the Dallas Cowboy's first red-headed cheerleader and you have to be my hunky football player boyfriend."

"I thought you said that redheads were gross?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"It's Halloween, _Donna. _I'm going as something scary! And what's more scarier than a cheerleader with red hair!" Jackie declared facing her best friend, as Donna rolled her eyes. "So- what do you think Steven?"

"I'm not going as a football player, Jackie. And that's final," Hyde replied.

"B-But Steven…"

"I'm _not_ going as a jock," Hyde repeated with an acid tone. Jackie groaned and got up.

"Fine!" Jackie yelled, "but I'm not happy about it!" She said and kicked Hyde in the shins before running out of the basement.

--- 

Jackie walked across from Eric's house to the Pinciotti's- fuming at Hyde for not listening to her. All he had to do was say "yes" and be at the party looking just as good as she was going to look in her cheerleader outfit that she had especially ordered. The glitter, the sequins, the pom-poms and of course the glistening red wig. She had guaranteed that she would have the hottest costume to Donna when she unpacked it that morning.

Jackie opened the door of Donna's room to find Donna's father, Bob, pacing the room- obviously worried. The moment he saw her he quickly hid whatever was in his hand behind his back.

"Hi, Mr. Pinciotti. Are you looking for Donna? Because she's at Eric's," Jackie said, walking into the room with a smile.

"Um, Jackie- there's something I have to tell you," Bob started uneasily. "You might want to sit down for this."

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Jackie asked, noting the worry creases appearing on Bob's forehead.

"No-no, it's not that serious. It's just that…" Bob took a deep breath, before revealing the object that he had hidden behind his back. Jackie's mouth dropped in horror and she shrieked as loud as she possibly could.

"Oh my God! This is totally serious! What the hell happened?" She cried, rushing towards Bob and grabbing the torn cheerleading outfit that she had been so excited to wear that evening. She traced her fingers along the fabric that had now been tattered from the sides; sequins and glitter flickered off onto her hand.

"I-I'm sorry, honey. You left it in the den and… well, Joanne and I were walking by and I saw it and…" Bob began and cut off- his look evident enough to get his point across.

Jackie arched her eyebrow at him, confused, before realisation set in and in an instant she hurled the outfit that she had loved so much as far away as from her as possible.

"Ew!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that it was yours until I saw the packaging on the floor after Joanne and I…" Bob paused and gave an awkward laugh. "It didn't really fit Joanne," Bob explained. Jackie's eyes widened more in horror.

"That is just _so_ gross!" She cried and collapsed on the bed, her hand absently brushed the pom-poms that were laid across the bed.

"Um, about the pom-poms, Jackie…" Bob started uncomfortably. Jackie jumped off instantly- ew-ing the whole way.

"I can't believe this. I have nothing to wear this evening…and ew, I need to wash my hands!" Jackie freaked, grabbing one of Donna's cushions to wipe her hand.

"I'm sorry about your costume, Jackie. If there's anything I can do for you, I will," Bob said, apologetically.

"It's too late to get another outfit," She groaned in anguish. "I was going to be the hottest person with the best costume tonight- and now I have _nothing_!" Jackie cried.

"Well, not exactly," Bob said, as he picked up the red wig that belonged with the ensemble off of the bed. "I swear Joanne and I didn't touch this. If I had noticed it before, we might have – "

"Don't tell me that!" Jackie interrupted.

"—but I swear we didn't." Bob's voiced trailed off at the end.

Bob solemnly handed Jackie the red wig. He patted Jackie, who looked like she was going to burst into tears, on the back before walking out of Donna's room, leaving her alone.

'Ugh-this is no help! I have nothing, but this red wig left. Who the hell can I be with just a red wig?' She mumbled to herself. Just as the words left her mouth, it was as if the room was calling to her. Jackie looked around to notice Donna's closet- completely open. The dark cave glowed in Jackie's mind as her gaze fell upon Donna's old school uniform, which hung from the rod.

The grim expression on Jackie's face changed immediately as she smiled-- a smile fit for the devil and laughed to herself.

--- 

Hyde sat on 'his' chair watching some infomercial on the television in the Forman's basement when he heard running footsteps, a trip, and more running until the basement door finally burst open.

"Bob destroyed Jackie's cheerleading outfit!" Kelso exclaimed in a rushed breath.

"What?" Hyde asked.

"Joanne wore it when she had sex with Bob and Jackie's _not _in a good mood. And she's coming over here in a while," Kelso explained and Hyde got off his chair.

"Crap. And if she's not in a good mood she won't--" He stopped as Kelso stood their smiling at him. "Get lost, Kelso!"

"What did I say? I just told you to watch out!" Kelso protested. His protest stopped shortly before Hyde threatened him with a fist, causing him to run upstairs.

'Damn, I need to find a costume before Jackie completely loses it,' Hyde muttered to himself. He heard the faint noise of footsteps again and quickly looked around the room before noticing a pile of Eric's clothes.

"Steven!" He heard Jackie whine as the knob of the basement began to turn. Swiftly Hyde grabbed Eric's brown sweater vest and threw it on over his t-shirt, just as Jackie walked in. Hyde turned towards his girlfriend with a faux smile. The moment his eyes fell on Jackie- his mouth dropped open.

There Jackie stood- looking hotter than he had ever seen her.

"Jackie- you look…uh-you're…" Hyde stammered. His mouth gaped open as little dribbles of drool began to form. Jackie laughed at his reaction and walked up to him- flicking the corner of Donna's skirt and swirling around once, giving Hyde a glimpse of her baby pink underwear. She gave him a peck on the lips that Hyde couldn't for the life of him respond to at that moment, as he was still in shock. Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde and noticed the unusual material covering Hyde's t-shirt.

"Ew, sweater vest." Jackie noted, taking a step back to notice the vest. She scrunched her face in disgust- the look that Hyde thought was so cute.

"I-I'm Forman." Hyde stuttered. Jackie's face lit up immediately from his response and a big grin plastered across her face.

"Really? Oh my God- I'm Donna!" She exclaimed. "Could you guess?"

"No wonder, you look _so _hot." Hyde smirked, licking his lips.

"Hey, I'm so hotter than Donna! I'm hotter than Donna as Donna!" Jackie said, as she whacked him playfully on the arm.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. He ran his hands up into her red wig and tangled the strands of fake hair between his fingers. "Whatever you say. Big Red suits you." He spoke, in between fervent kisses on her lips and her neck.

"Sweater vests are usually fashion disasters, but it looks really cute on you." Jackie whispered into Hyde's ear, as she traced the woolly fabric with her manicured fingernails. Suddenly, music began to echo into the basement interrupting the two's intimate moment.

"Steven! Can your bring the ice when you come up?" Kitty shouted.

"The party's started. We should go." Jackie sighed, patting Hyde on the chest before the two parted. She gave him a small kiss and he grasped her hand and led her upstairs to the Forman's Halloween party.

---

_-Ten minutes later- _

Hyde talked to Kelso and Brooke, who Kelso had through much persuasion convinced to attend the party. In midst of an explanation to Kelso about why the Dewey Decimal system was different from Donald Duck's nephew, Hyde felt a tap on his shoulder. Hyde smiled at Jackie and then raised his eyebrow as he noticed the tips of fingers entangled in Jackie's wig. Hyde looked around Jackie to see Fez standing behind Jackie, feeling her hair.

"Jackie," Hyde said, pointing at Fez. Jackie turned around and groaned at her foreign friend.

"I-I was just…" Fez spluttered for an excuse before admitting with a smile, "I was stroking your wonderful new locks." Kelso and Hyde laughed at him, as Jackie turned around and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fez! I told you I'd let you try it on tomorrow! Now stop touching me!" Jackie yelled, slapping his hand.

"Fine, but you better condition it before you give it to me!" Fez retorted back and stormed off. Jackie gave him a dirty look before turning back to Hyde.

"Steven, I'm bored. Everyone's already seen how hot I am and there are way too many ugly people in here for me to talk to," Jackie moaned, linking her arm around Hyde's waist.

"Well, maybe the two of us should go somewhere quiet then…_alone,_" Hyde hinted in a whisper to Jackie. She giggled at his words and moments later they had left the party and returned back to the basement, just missing Eric and Donna's late entrance- dressed as a Princess and the Frog Prince.

---

"So what should we do now?" Jackie asked Hyde with a sly smile as they descended the stairs.

"I can think of something," Hyde mumbled and within seconds, he crushed his lips against hers, pulling her as close as he possibly could. Jackie kissed him back, pushing her tongue into the deep crevices of Hyde's mouth. Her hands fell from his cheeks to his shoulders, as she circled his blades. She then slightly pushed them- sending Hyde tumbling backwards onto the Forman's couch.

Hyde didn't let the fall throw him off though, with a tug he pulled Jackie on top of him and the two slipped into an all too comfortable position on the couch. Hyde moved his free hand slowly up Jackie's bare leg, while he alternated between kissing her lips and her neck.

"That sweater vest is _really _turning me on," Jackie moaned, as Hyde stroked her leg and captured her lips in a lustful kiss. He then moved his hands back into Jackie's fake red locks, tangling and untangling strands of hair between his fingers as she kissed his neck.

"You should really consider making this permanent," Hyde murmured, his tongue thrusting out and licking her lips. His tongue continued to caress the inside of her mouth. Their kisses continued to deepen and Jackie tugged on Hyde's hair, twisting and twirling the curls between her fingers, tugging harder each time Hyde planted small kisses on her lips, her jaw, her ear, her neck- anywhere.

Hyde caressed her back, his fingers teasing the hook of her bra through Donna's flimsy blouse. He then shifted Jackie so that he was now situated on top of her and slowly moved his hand up from underneath her leg, so that he was eventually cradling her leg between his.

Jackie pulled Hyde back towards her and kissed him harder, the strong flavour of beer mixed with her own sweet, candy taste. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt, tracing her fingers up his spine, at the same time nibbling on Hyde's ear lobe. She whispered into his ear, words only she and him were to share, causing him to smile.

Hyde broke the kiss the two were sharing and crept his hand underneath Jackie's blouse, leisurely moving it across Jackie's stomach and up her rib cage- eventually to her breast. Jackie shivered at the coldness of Hyde's fingers against her warm skin and wrapped her legs around his body. He grinned at Jackie, before squeezing the plush mound gently, causing her to groan and dig her fingernails deeper into his back. Hyde then moved his hand back down and began to unbutton the borrowed blouse slowly, feverishly kissing her as he went along.

Hyde leant back after unbuttoning Jackie's blouse and began to take his clothes off, beginning with the atrocious sweater vest that he had borrowed of Eric.

"Wait!" Jackie quickly declared, placing her hand on Hyde's chest. "Leave the sweater vest on."

Hyde looked confused at Jackie's request and before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the vest and pulled him towards her so that their lips met. Hyde didn't respond back though and Jackie soon realised and broke the kiss, perching on her elbow to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a pout, keen on continuing what they had started.

"You told me not to take the vest off," Hyde said.

"Yeah. So?" Jackie asked.

"This is you. You told me to keep a sweaterveston. You do remember this is _Forman's _sweater vest right?" Jackie paused for a moment, looking at Hyde before her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! You're right! A sweater vest turned me on… _Eric's _sweater vest!" Jackie exclaimed, a look of horror evident on her striking features, as Hyde got off of her.

"You've never been hot and bothered over any of my clothes, Jackie. Do you have like some secret desire for Forman?" Hyde asked, a hint of jealousy noted in his tone.

"No. Of course not! It's _Eric. _Of course I don't, Jackie replied, looking up at him, "That'd be um, wrong."

"Very wrong. I need to take this thing off."

"Hey! Before you take that off though, I'll have you know you're not the one to talk. You're getting quite a kick out of me dressing up as Donna. All that you're so hot, make your hair permanent, Jackie- what's up with that, Steven?" Jackie retorted back at him.

"Donna's hot," Hyde replied and anger flashed in Jackie's eyes before Hyde quickly continued, "And of course you're hot. And if you're pretending to be her, that's like two hot chicks in one- and then you're a _lot _hotter. What's wrong with that?" Hyde said, a grin appeared on his face.

"I already told you! I'm hotter than Donna as Donna. I don't need Donna to be hot."

"I know you don't, but come on—red hair! You look hot!"

"We established that already, Steven. I'm hot." Jackie pouted.

"Plus, that uniform really brings out the kinkier side in you and I really feel the need to punish you." He tugged the ends of the Donna's pleated skirt that Jackie was wearing and then resumed his position on top of her. The anger was quickly washed away just as soon as it came and Jackie smiled up at him before laughing.

"You're right. There's nothing wrong with us doing this. We're in character! I'm Donna and I have cheap taste and I like that sweater vest. And there's nothing wrong with me wanting to…" Jackie began running her tongue down from Hyde's mouth to his ear and whispered quietly, "…fuck my boyfriend." Jackie said with a smirk.

Hyde laughed and slipped his fingers underneath Jackie's back, pulling the cotton material of the loose blouse down. Jackie leant forward, allowing Hyde to easily take off the blouse and fling it across the basement. She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him and then gradually slipped her hands underneath Hyde's shirt.

Hyde trailed his hand across Jackie's lace-covered breasts, feeling the softness of her skin underneath. Jackie moaned his name, as Hyde cupped her breast and gently brushed her nipple with his thumb. His mouth met Jackie's again, while he continued to massage Jackie's breasts with his fingers. Jackie's moans were silenced by Hyde's tongue and she responded by sweeping her tongue across his lower lip. Hyde trailed his kisses down from her mouth, to her jaw to her neck- eventually to her breasts. His lips touched the skin briefly, laying soft kisses on the thin, lacy material of Jackie's bra. Jackie laced her fingers into Hyde's hair and stroked her legs back and forth against Hyde's as he continued to brush her breasts with his fingers and lips.

"All I'm saying is that we should try out new things. Everyone is." A new voice broke out into the basement.

"I'm not going to have sex with a frog, Eric. That's just too disturbing. You change out of that costume and then we'll--" Donna (the original that is) said as her and Eric walked down the steps into the basement and froze the moment their feet touched the basement floor. Their mouths gaped open and sounds of horror escaped their lips as they witnessed something they really shouldn't have walked in on.

The sound of their feet jolted Jackie and Hyde out of their romantic moment and the two looked up to see the disgusted faces of the two people that they were role-playing.

"Oh my God!" They all shrieked in unison, except for Hyde who just laughed.

"T-hey…they're like you and me!" Eric stammered, pointing at the other couple.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Donna replied sarcastically and crossed her arms across her chest.

"God, can't we have a little privacy!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Sure, if you weren't violating _us!_" Donna was still stunned. "Why the hell are you guys us and what the hell were you…is this _my_ school blouse?" Donna suddenly asked, finding the discarded piece of her old school uniform on the floor near her foot, ignoring Jackie's exclamation. Jackie blushed as Donna held up the thin, white material and pointed accusingly at her.

"Well, we were…" Jackie began, sitting up so her view of the two was better. The moment she sat up, Eric's mouth fell into an 'O-shape' and an even louder "guh" escaped his lips. Jackie looked at him, confused, before suddenly realising that she had only her bra on- that wasn't really hiding much. "Ah!" She yelped, quickly using her arm to cover her breasts.

"Here, baby," Hyde said, taking off Eric's sweater vest and handing it to Jackie to cover herself. Jackie quickly slipped on the thin, woolly material over her chest.

"Is t-that _my _sweater vest!" Eric exclaimed, his face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Yeah it is. And from the looks of it, looks like you should've worn that tonight. What the hell are you, Forman? A booger?" Hyde asked and Eric glared at him.

"I'm the Frog Prince." Eric declared.

"Hello! Getting off topic here. W-what the hell _are_ you two doing?" Donna asked.

"Well, Donna, when two people are going out they like to screw one another now and again," Hyde declared, with a laugh and Jackie sniggered.

"This isn't funny, Hyde!" Eric declared. "You were screwing someone as me!"

"We were you guys," Jackie explained, "It's Halloween. We were in character."

"Yeah. I had fun with you Big D," Hyde smirked and gave Donna a wink only to receive a disgusted look from the tall redhead and a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

"This is _so_ wrong," Donna said.

"J-Jackie's breasts are touching m-my sweater vest…" Eric stammered over and over again to himself, still in a 'state of shock'. The other three ignored his muttering and continued with their argument.

"Look- it's not like you haven't seen people trying to get it on. I know Forman has the biggest stash of porn underneath his Star War dolls in his room." Hyde remarked.

"We've never seen people getting it on when they're being _us!" _Donna yelled.

"They're action figures!" Eric yelled, right after Donna.

"Look, it's not like I _wanted_ to be you. You owe your dad and his cheerleader-destroyer girlfriend for this. I was a lot more hotter and comfortable in my Dallas Cowboy's Cheerleader outfit than this old-fashioned, disgusting pleated skirt!" Jackie declared.

"That's _my _skirt!" Donna said in a shrill voice, just now noticing the skirt that was totally wrinkled around Jackie's waist. "You're wearing my clothes while…? Urgh! Take them off now! I don't want any of my clothing involved in all this ickness!"

"Well, it makes it easier for us to finish what we started," Hyde said, taking off his shirt.

"No stop! Ew! I didn't mean that," Donna shrieked, as Hyde laughed and put his shirt back on.

"You can take my sweater vest off if you want though, Jackie," Eric said with a grin. This time he was met with a punch from Donna and a revolted look from Jackie, "What? I-I…she's _you, _baby! I was just going along with the whole 'in character' thing."

"This is just really- really perverse." Donna exclaimed to Eric. "Jackie's me, he's you and you're a frog!"

"Look- I know what this is about, Donna. I know you're freaking out, because you don't think I'll return your clothes. Stop worrying, I guarantee I will. I know they're like half your wardrobe," Jackie declared. Donna sighed and smiled at her friend's tact.

"You know what Jackie- you can keep them now. I don't really want them back. You can save me the job of burning them and do that yourself," Donna said.

"Or you can pretend to be Donna again," Hyde said, slipping his arm around Jackie.

"You're sick," Donna declared to Hyde. Jackie raised her eyebrow at Donna before pointing over Donna's shoulder.

"Well at least my boyfriend isn't going all Fez-like like Eric, Donna," Jackie said. Donna looked at Eric, who was still staring at Jackie- specifically at his sweater vest around Jackie's breasts.

"Eric!" Donna exclaimed with a whack, breaking Eric out of his trance. He quickly turned back to his girlfriend with an apologetic look.

"I-I was just wondering…wondering which sweater vest that was," He stammered. Donna sighed and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on Eric, let's leave them and their weird fantasy alone. The longer we stay here, the more disturbing this whole thing gets," Donna said, as they began to walk out of the basement.

"B-but I wanted to…" Eric mumbled in protest.

"We're going to my room," Donna said and Eric smiled.

"Oh- well lead the way, baby." Just as they reached the door, Donna paused and turned to look back at Hyde and Jackie.

"Hey Jackie," she walked over to Jackie and whispered something inaudible to everyone other than Jackie in her ear. Jackie smiled as she listened to Donna and whispered something back. "Thanks." Donna said, grinning and then leaving the basement with Eric, who kept shooting glances at Jackie.

"What did she ask?" Hyde asked Jackie once they had left the basement and Jackie had lain back onto the couch.

"Whether that thing you were doing was nice," Jackie smiled, pulling Hyde back on top of her, his musky scent intoxicating her. "I told her I'd have to let you try it out again to be sure."

Hyde smirked and Jackie leant forward, capturing his lips in another kiss to finish what they had started.

---

Once a year it falls on a_ll Hallows' Eve. __Halloween. __A night of darkness, of disguises, of horror- but most of Halloween is a night of fun._

_---_

_Fin_


End file.
